The Missing Holiday
by Umbra the Hedgehog
Summary: When the inhabitants of Keep Away Island discover a celebration, they decide to give it a go. What's going to happen?
1. Finding the holiday

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing in! Alright, after getting another request, I now try my hand at writing a small story. And what better way to do so than making it about a cartoon that you probably never heard of? No, wait... Uh, anyway, here goes! This one is based on Nelvana's cartoon show, Spliced.

Description: When the inhabitants of Keep Away Island discover a celebration, they decide to give it a go. What's going to happen?

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_The Missing Holiday_**

Chapter 1: Finding the holiday.

Dawn broke over the little landmass known as Keep Away Island, and an alarm clock could be heard from inside what looked like a wrecked plane.

The owner of the alarm clock switched it off, and got out of bed. He was an orange animal, who could only be described as a squirrel with tentacles instead of legs. The mad scientist who created him named him "_Failed Experiment #13_", but his friends just called him Peri.

He let out a yawn, and stretched his arms. "Ah, that was a good night. Time for some breakfast."

After heading towards the kitchen, he made himself a sandwich. He had only just finished putting it together, when his best friend came through the door. He was another mutant: a cross between a chicken, a cow, a pig, and a shrimp.

"Hey, Peri!"

"Oh, hi, Entrèe!" Peri took a bite out of his sandwich. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on!" He took out a bucket. "We have a game of bucket-stick-fruit-ball to finish!" And then he went outside.

"Oh, right! I'm coming!"

He began to head towards the door, when he slipped and fell to the ground. Upon getting back up, he noticed the thing that made him slip: a tri-fold brochure.

"Hey, what's this?"

He opened it and started to read it.

"Flight to Canada...falls...wonders of the world...huh?" Something caught Peri's eye. "What's this?"

"Peri! Come on!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He headed outside, the brochure still on his hand.

Entrèe had a stick on one hand, and a pineapple with a pig nose on the other. The bucket was on the floor, along with a cowboy hat.

"About time! Now, let's see if you can-"

He was cut off by Peri. "Hey, Entrèe. You know what this is?" He showed him the brochure.

"Well, yeah." He took it, and pointed at it. "It's paper! Couldn't you tell?"

Peri pointed at the contents. "No, I'm talking about what it says!"

"Let's see..." He began to read it. "Flight to Canada...boring. Neegarah Falls...boring. Wonders, world...boring."

"No, no." He pointed at the last words. "This thing."

"Oh." His friend looked at these words. "What's a 'Valentine's Day'?"

Peri took back the brochure. "So, you don't know?"

"Hmm..." Entrèe suddenly took his brain out of his head. "Hey, do I know?"

Surprisingly, the brain answered. "Nope, I don't. I have no idea, which logically means that you have no idea as well. Hence, the answer is 'no'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." And then, he put it back inside his head. "Apparently, I don't."

The brain's voice was heard from inside Entrèe's head. "_Seriously, why don't you ever use me?_"

Entrèe just hit himself in the head with the stick.

"_...Ow._"

Peri then had an idea. "Wait, I know! Let's ask someone else!" With this, he began to run towards the city.

"Wait! What about our game?"

His voice was heard from inside the jungle. "We can finish it later!"

"Good point." And then he decided to follow his best friend.

_At the city..._

"OK, who should we talk to first?"

"I don't know."

After some thinking, Peri came to a decision. "I know! Let's ask Joe!"

"Uh...yeah." Entrèe took a step back. "Do that by yourself, Peri."

"Right. I forgot that Joe hates you." He then began to approach the mayor's office. "I'll be back in a moment."

He entered the office, and there he was. City mayor Two-Legs Joe, the bipedal rhinoceros with a bird on his backside, taking care of some paperwork.

"Hi, Joe."

He then took his eyes away from his paperwork. "Oh. It's you, Peri." He approached his visitor. "You haven't destroyed anything yet, right?"

"Not really. I was just getting ready to play a game of bucket-stick-fruit-ball with Entrèe-"

"Where is he?" He suddenly got really angry. "I owe him an unhealthy dose of stomping!"

"I don't know." Peri wanted to avoid the sight of a painful stomping against his friend.

"Oh, sorry." Joe cleared his throat. "Keep going."

"Well, I was getting ready, and then I found this." Peri showed him the brochure. "Do you know what this is?"

"Hmm..." The mayor began to read. "Valentine's Day...what day is that?"

"I guess you don't know." And then, another idea came to mind. "Hey, does he know?" Peri pointed to the bird.

"I don't know. He's been really quiet recently."

"Oh, OK." Peri began to head for the exit. "Thanks, Joe."

"You're welcome...as long as you don't cause any damage."

And so, he left.

"So?"

"He doesn't know."

"Figures." Entrèe took out a sheet of paper, and crossed Joe's name out.

Peri began to think again. "So, who's next?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Entrèe raised his hand. "Let's go ask Patricia!"

"Good idea! Maybe she knows!"

"And maybe she has some swineapple pie!"

Peri and Entrèe then headed to her house. Once again, Entrèe stayed behind while Peri knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he was greeted by the figure of Patricia, a platypus, and the only non-mutant resident of the city.

"Oh, hi, Peri."

"Hi, Patricia. I was wondering-" His question was cut off, this time by Entrèe.

"You have some pie? I want pie!"

"I haven't made any yet." She showed him her hands. "I don't even have my mitts."

"Give me pie!" After this request, he got hit in the head again, this time with a frying pan. This knocked him out, in true silly fashion.

Once again, Entrèe's brain could be heard. "_Ow! Man, what a week!_"

Patricia then put away the pan. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you knew about Valentine's Day."

"Huh?"

Peri handed her the brochure. "I found this in my house." She read it as he explained. "It said something about vacation and waterfalls, and then it mentioned something called 'Valentine's Day'."

After she finished reading, she gave the brochure back to him. "Well, I'm not really sure."

"Oh." Peri put away the brochure.

As he began to approach his knocked-out friend, however, he heard Patricia's voice again.

"But hey, you could always ask Compuhorse."

Peri's eyes widened. "Oh, right! Compuhorse! Why didn't I think of that?" He then turned around. "Thanks, Patricia."

"No problem, Peri. Glad to be of assistance." With these words, she closed the door.

Peri then took out a jar of mayonnaise, seemingly out of nowhere (don't ask), and waved it in front of Entrèe's face. This was enough to wake him up.

"Mayo! Give me! Give me!" Entrèe took the jar from Peri's hand, and began to lick the contents.

"Well, Patricia didn't know, but she told me to go ask Compuhorse."

Entrèe was done with the jar, and threw it away. "Boring! Let's go ask Octocat!"

As he began to walk away, Peri stopped him with a simple comment. "Maybe he has mayo pie."

This made him stop dead in his tracks, followed by him quickly heading to meet Compuhorse, grabbing Peri. "Let's go!"

In a matter of minutes, the two were in Compuhorse's home. And there he was, standing still without even blinking, with a computer embedded in his guts.

"Hi, Compuhorse." Peri greeted him, while Entrèe just searched for mayo pies.

Compuhorse replied, in his usual computerized voice. "_Hello, Peri. Hello, Entrèe. It's nice to see you._"

"Excuse me, do you know anything about Valentine's Day?" Peri just showed him the brochure.

"_Yes, I do. Please, come closer and watch my slideshow on the matter._" And so he did.

Compuhorse's screen showed several pictures, while he began to explain.

"_Saint Valentine's Day (commonly shortened to Valentine's Day) is an annual commemoration held on February 14 celebrating love and affection between intimate companions. The day is named after one or more early Christian martyrs named Valentine and was established by Pope Gelasius I in 500 AD. It is traditionally a day on which lovers express their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards (known as "valentines"). The day first became associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. Modern Valentine's Day symbols include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the 19th century, handwritten valentines have largely given way to mass-produced greeting cards._"

Peri was surprised. "Wow. That's amazing!"

The slideshow continued. "_In some Southamerican countries Valentine's Day is known as "Día del Amor y la Amistad" (Day of Love and Friendship). For example Mexico, Costa Rica, Ecuador, and El Salvador. Although it is similar to the United States' version in many ways, it is also common to see people do "acts of appreciation" for their friends._"

This caught Peri's attention. "That sounds great!" He turned around. "Hey, Entrèe!"

And this, in turn, caught Entrèe's attention. "You found any mayo pies?"

"Even better; I just found a holiday!" Peri turned back around. "Thanks, Compuhorse!"

The presentation ended. "_You are welcome, Peri._"

"Let's go and tell everyone!"

_Switch back to the city..._

Peri and Entrèe had gathered every resident of the city together. Everyone was confused, with some of them wondering why they were doing that, and some others were asking their peers if they knew anything.

And then, the suspense finally ended.

"I wanted to inform you all about this new holiday I just discovered."

Fuzzy Snuggums, the island's resident explorer, raised his hand. "A new holiday?"

"Yes. I asked Compuhorse about it, and it turns out that there's a holiday that's all about showing love and affection to your friends and loved ones."

"And what day is that?"

Peri took out a calendar, out of nowhere (seriously, don't ask), and pointed at one of the days. "February 14, apparently."

"February 14?" Joe was the next to speak. "That's tomorrow!"

And then, someone else spoke as well. "Let's get ready to celebrate!"

This was followed by the rest of the people somehow speaking at the same time. "Setup time!"

As everyone began to run around, trying to help set up the celebration, while Peri and Entrèe stayed in the same place.

"This should be fun. Don't you think so, Entrèe?"

No reply.

Peri turned around to his friend, and noticed that he was licking another jar of mayonnaise.

"Uh..." He was at a loss for words. "Well, uh...see you tomorrow."

With this, he began to head back to the jungle, ready to call it a day and wait for tomorrow to finally come around.

* * *

Yeah, as you can tell by my extremely detailed descriptions, this story was made mostly for the uninitiated. And yes, that description for Valentine's Day was obviously borrowed from Wikipedia.

Anyway, hope you like this little piece of text, and that it creates enough interest for you to watch the actual cartoon. And this isn't the end; there's one more chapter on the way.

...How much do you want to bet that this isn't gonna catch on?

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	2. Celebrating the holiday

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, here it is. Probably my fastest update ever. But hey, that's what happens when you think the whole thing up right away, and then decide to split it in half. Anyway, here's the other half of the first Spliced story on the entire site!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_The Missing Holiday_**

Chapter 2: Celebrating the holiday.

Peri got out of bed, ready to celebrate the new day after making himself some breakfast. After having another sandwich and a glass of swineapple juice, he headed for his friend's house.

He knocked on the door. "Entrèe! Are you there?"

After the door opened, he was met by the figure of his best friend. "Hi, Peri. Sorry, I was taking care of the couch."

"You're still at odds?"

"I'm telling you, the couch hates me!"

"Uh..." Once again, he was at a loss for words. "Well, anyway. It's February 14, so it's time to celebrate."

"Right. That thing you found." He began to walk towards the city, with Peri following.

_Cut to the city once again..._

The two friends arrived at the city, and were surprised to see everyone walking around in pairs, as well as the number of stands that had been set up. Not only that, but the usually-closed amusement park was open now.

"Wow." Peri was totally surprised by this turn of events. "I guess they really wanted to celebrate this holiday!"

"There's fun stuff now!" So was Entrèe, except for a different reason.

Before he began to run towards the fun, Peri pointed something out. "Hey, wait, Entrèe. Have you noticed something?"

"The volcano is erupting with ice cream again?"

"Not that. I'm talking about everyone else." He pointed at some of the people. "They're all walking around in pairs. They all have dates."

"So?"

"I think we should try to get dates too."

"Whatever."

_**-montage time!-**_

Peri walked up to one of the mutants who was hanging around. She wasn't with anyone.

"Hello?"

She turned around. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if-"

And then, someone else came around. "Hey, I got the tickets you asked me about."

"Oh, great! Thanks!" She took them from her friend. "Give me a moment, OK? I'm talking to-" She turned back to Peri, only to find that he was walking away. "Uh...nevermind. I guess he found what he wanted."

Peri, however, wasn't feeling down. "Well, that didn't work. Maybe someone else is available."

* * *

Entrèe was just sleeping in his hammock.

* * *

Peri had found another mutant. "Uh, excuse me. I was wondering if you would be my date today."

"Sorry, I have my hands full with the Wunny Sharbit."

"Come on. He's just a bunny. And a shark. And a chainsaw. He's cute and cuddly."

"And he made a meal outta my date."

"Oh!" Realization hit him. "Sorry to bother you. And good luck with that."

"Thanks!"

With this, the other mutant walked away.

"That didn't work either. Who else can I look for?"

* * *

Entrèe was inside his house, drinking some lemonade.

* * *

"Do you have a date for today?"

"Having trouble finding one, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'm taken, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone in time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Entrèe was just standing in front of his toaster, waiting for his toast to be ready.

_**-montage over-**_

Peri and Entrèe were standing in front of Entrèe's house.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us, Entrèe." Peri turned to his friend. "Two best friends celebrating the holiday together. This should be nice."

No reply.

Peri noticed that Entrèe was holding a rock right next to where his ear should be.

"Uh, Entrèe? What are you doing?"

This snapped him back to reality. "Oh, sorry, Peri. I was just paying attention."

"To who?"

He then held the rock in front of his friend's face. "Peri, meet Marla. Marla, this is my best friend, Peri."

Peri was baffled. "Uh, Entrèe? You do know she's a rock, right?"

"Yeah." He put the rock next to Peri's ear. "Turns out they're great at holding conversations. Listen."

Despite his attempts at actually hearing something, not a single sound entered his ears.

"Uh, yeah. You're right; she's actually really interesting."

Entrèe just chuckled gleefully. "See?" He then turned away. "Come on, Marla. Let's go ride the roller coaster!"

Peri could only stand there, completely flabbergasted.

_Cut to the beach..._

Peri was walking around the beach. The lack of a date to have fun with, surprisingly, still wasn't enough to make him feel upset.

"Well, at least it's a nice day. I'm sure everyone else is having fun." He then took out the brochure, this time out of his fur. "Finding this was really worthwhile."

He tore his eyes away from it, and he noticed there was someone nearby, sitting on a log, without someone else.

"Uh, excuse me!"

When he approached the rock, he was surprised to find that he recognized the one sitting on the log.

"Patricia?"

Yes, it was the platypus. "Oh. Hi, Peri."

Since he had been walking for a while, he decided to sit down as well.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you like this since that time we made you an honorary mutant."

Patricia let out a sigh. "Well, the thing is...I didn't get a date."

"You didn't?" Peri was surprised. "What about that guy with the puma head and chicken legs?"

"He was actually my first choice, but someone asked him before I could."

"Oh."

They both went silent for a few seconds, until Peri broke the silence again.

"Well, uh...if it makes you feel better, I couldn't find a date either." Now she was the one who was surprised. "But hey, at least we can sit here and enjoy the sight of the beach."

Patricia was at a loss for words now. She thought that, since he was the one who told them all about the holiday, he would naturally be the first one to get a date. But what surprised her more was the fact that, despite not getting a date, his spirits were still high.

They just sat on the log, staring at the sky...

...until Peri suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Patricia. I just thought of something."

She turned to him. "And what's that?"

"Well, you just told me you don't have a date, and I don't have one either. I was thinking that maybe..."

She immediately caught on. "...that you and I could go and celebrate...together?"

"Yeah. You know, we could go and have some fun, as friends."

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "You and me?"

He then got up again. "Hey, don't worry, Patricia. It was just a thought." He began to walk off. "Maybe I could go home and fix something up."

"Actually..." This comment stopped him in his tracks.

Peri turned around after hearing this, and he saw Patricia getting off the rock, approaching him.

"...I wouldn't mind going with you." She said this with a smile on her face.

He smiled back. "OK, let's go and have some fun!"

"Sure. Let's go."

She began to walk back to the city, but then she noticed that Peri wasn't following her.

"Uh, Peri?"

He was reading the brochure again.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to make sure I knew what to do." He pointed at one of the pictures. "I think we're supposed to do this."

"Aww..." His cuteness, acknowledged by her at one point, got the better of her. "Sure, no problem."

_Back to the city once again..._

Entrèe was walking around the city, rock in hand.

"Wasn't that just so much fun?"

And then, he bumped into Joe. "Entrèe!"

"Oh, great. It's bird-butt Joe. What, are you stomping me again for no reason?"

"I would..." Another mutant came into view, appearing from behind Joe. "...but I have a date. Be thankful that you're off the hook today!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Joe's date then began to speak. "Say, where's _your_ date?"

"Oh, here she is!" He showed them the rock. "This is Marla!"

Just like Peri, they were completely stunned.

"Uh...that's a rock." They spoke in unison.

"Yes, I know!"

And then, Joe noticed something. "Wait...where's Peri?"

"I don't know."

"Is he orange and furry with tentacles instead of feet?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think he's over there." She pointed behind Entrèe.

As Entrèe turned around and Joe moved his head, they were both caught by surprise.

Peri and Patricia were approaching them, and they were...holding hands?

"Hi, guys!"

All three of them were completely speechless.

"See you later!" They just walked past the three, heading for the amusement park.

Joe's date then broke the awkward silence. "Am I the only one who thinks they look kinda cute together?"

_**-montage time again!-**_

Peri and Patricia were riding on the roller coaster, hands in the air.

"Woohoo!"

"This is great!"

* * *

This was followed by a slide down the volcano, just like they did during that one time Entrèe had literally become a tree.

"Yeah!" Patricia threw a ball of ice cream at Peri's face.

He licked the ice cream off his face again. This time, however, he added some chocolate syrup instead of sprinkles.

"It's great to taste this again!"

* * *

"OK, I have three shots."

Peri got ready to throw the ball at the bottles, intending to knock them all down.

"Here goes!"

As he threw the ball, however, his arm flew along with it, hitting the bottles as well.

The two just stared at where Peri's arm should be, and then just began to laugh.

* * *

Entrèe was talking to his rock again.

"I'm telling you, a swineapple covered in mayonnaise would be great!"

Peri and Patricia exchanged confused looks.

_**-montage over-**_

Night time had finally hit, and Peri and Patricia were just sitting on the beach.

"You know, Peri? This was actually really fun."

"I was thinking the same thing." Peri threw a rock at the ocean. "This day turned out really well."

Patricia did the same thing. "Well, I guess we can call it a day."

Now he was reading the brochure again. "According to this, I think I have to walk you home."

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Sure. Let's go."

_One walk later..._

The two were now in front of the platypus' home.

"Thanks for a great day, Peri." She put a hand on his shoulder. "This was just as great as the Crazy Funday."

He just shot a smile at her. "Hey, we're friends, Patricia. That's what friends do for each other, and that's what today is all about." He then began to walk back home. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, sure." She closed the door. "Friends..."

She suddenly rubbed her hand, almost unconsciously.

_One last location change..._

Peri was back inside his house, ready to sleep.

"This is a great holiday. I can't wait to celebrate it next year."

As he fell asleep, he didn't notice his hands suddenly coming together.

...Valentine's Day is just full of surprises, isn't it?

* * *

Well, that's about it. I don't think I can really elaborate on this.

Thanks for reading this little story.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


End file.
